Communicating over a computer network has become a significant aspect of the communications experience. Today, a plethora of communication applications exist that allow users to communicate over a network. Such communication applications may include, for example, inquiry applications having a posting forum, e.g., Windows Live™ QnA, Yahoo!® Answers, and Askville™ by Amazon®; sharing applications that enable, among other things, blogging and picture sharing, e.g., Windows Live™ Spaces, Yahoo! 360™, and Myspace.com®; instant message applications, e.g., Windows Live™ Messenger, AIM®, and Google Talk™; and email applications, e.g., Windows Live™ Hotmail®; Yahoo!® Mail, and Gmail™ by Google™.
To enhance the communications experience, determining the degree of closeness or trust between users may be valuable to various facets of communication applications. Such a degree of closeness or trust may indicate the likelihood a user may communicate with another user. Utilizing common statistics, such as the number of communications between a pair of users, to determine the degree of closeness or trust, however, has limitations as quantity is not always an accurate predictor of the degree of closeness or trust between users. Accordingly, assigning a degree of closeness or trust between users in this manner can result in a radically inaccurate likelihood that a user may communicate with another user.